


His Features

by 104vets



Series: What Pieck Wants, What Pieck Gets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, and spent a good 30 mins researching for the delivery part, i watched an 8-min vid for this, non-binary!Hange Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: At that moment, Levi swears she's gonna be spoiled until the ends of the earth.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: What Pieck Wants, What Pieck Gets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	His Features

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to thank my 2 aottwt friends and mutuals for deciding for my conflicted ass: Janelle (kyuujuuhachi) and L (levihannn)
> 
> AND MY MAIN INSPO FOR THIS SERIES (just copy paste the link ig) https://twitter.com/yukifrill/status/1337284035932868608?s=21

"I'm freaking out!"

"Nanaba, Hange's the one who's gonna deliver a baby." Erwin tries to reason out, calming his hyperventilating friend down that her best friend for so many decades is finally giving birth to their baby, their first-born!

  
Levi, who is holding Hange's hand, deadpans at his lover's best friend. He glances, more-so glares at Mike and gestures to calm his wife down. The latter just laughed it off but did follow as he knows it's just adding to the panic Levi is feeling.

His baby, his child, his first-born is going to grace the world in a matter of minutes and it _scares_ Levi to no end.   
  


Hange has assured him that they don't want to give birth to a hospital which initially shocked him knowing how Hange themself is a very scientific person. They reasoned that a woman naturally gives birth sitting or kneeling rather than lying down which defeats the purpose of gravity.

And even if he trusts his life-long partner to the point of bearing a child with them, he can't help but to be consumed by worry. Won't his baby's head hit the bed directly (which, even if it was so fucking ridiculous, Levi still considered it)? Won't the midwife commit any mistakes? Won't—

Hange's chuckle and squeeze of his hand brought him back to earth, "Are you still _that_ worried?" They ask, voice unusually calm and gentle for a person about to give birth. Levi stares at them, sighs, and shakes his head.

It's Hange, his partner, they know what's best for themself and for their offspring, of course Hange won't miscalculate shit but still, "No, I trust you."   
  


"As you should." They joke which made the two of them laugh quietly. "I can _not_ wait for the Levi Ackerman to be undermined by his own flesh."

"That's your concern?" Levi deadpans as he hears the snickers of his three other friends, even the midwife and the doctor himself. He caresses Hange's hair as he glances at Erwin who is far back with Mike on the room, away from Hange's line of sight, and shows the underlying fear in his eyes, and as per usual, a single smile and a mouthing of "it'll be okay, it's Hange" eased him a bit.   
  


"I can't wait to take Hange's daughter out in tea parties." Nanaba squealed.

"She isn't even out." Levi said, irritated but Nanaba just mocked him, knowing how her banters remove the worry in Levi.   
  


Hange suddenly takes a sharp inhale of breath and gripped Levi's hand, "I think my water broke." With that, Erwin and Mike took it as a signal to leave, and they even have to drag Nanaba out to give the couple privacy.   
  


Levi holds onto Hange, supporting their back along with the midwife as they squat until they find the energy to hold on to their folded legs, both spread out so that their baby can easily come out once they start pushing. Hange leans their back to Levi, "When you're ready." The doctor said.   
  


Levi kisses Hange's temple as they start pushing and dear God is he gonna tear up that on their 3rd push, the baby's head— his baby's head, _their baby's head_ — is finally seen. He can feel his heart beating way too loudly he has to calm himself down it isn't him giving birth, and the pain of the fear and love he is feeling is double, or even triple for Hange.   
  


Hange has no regrets convincing Levi to do a home birth, that even if it _fucking_ hurts like _fucking_ hell, they're most comfortable at this position, they don't want to suffer way too much as they welcome their first-born in the world. Till the second that their water broke, they're still unusually calm and serene, indeed wanting that the welcoming of their first-born be peaceful. 

And when Hange did saw the baby's head out of them, they can't help but to want to cry, not out of pain; but out of joy and pure happiness.   
  


He gently squeezes their shoulders and Hange smiles at the reminder, with him kissing their temple once more, whispering words of reassurance and love as they effectively push out more until they see the baby's face and the both of them swear they couldn't feel enamored by their baby herself.   
  


_The result of their love and selfless decision to take care of another human being is finally here._   
  


With one last push, the baby effortlessly was pushed down until her body comes out. And when she gives out her _first cry_ , Hange finally released the tears of joy they were holding back as Levi couldn't tear his gaze away from their crying daughter who eventually calmed down the second the midwife carries her. 

  
Squeezing Hange's shoulders once more, the both of them release a calming sigh as the midwife and doctor do what they have to do. 

Hange releases their legs as they hold on to Levi who hugs them immediately. "I love you, you did fucking great." Hange chuckles at the presence of profanity coming back after the baby was born. He kisses their temple as Hange smiles, he hugs them tighter, making them feel all of what he lacks to verbalize due to the feeling that is still overwhelming the two of them that they both cover up with jokes and banters.   
  


"See what happens when you trust me?" Levi groans, but Hange knows he's smiling.   
  


"You literally just gave birth to _our_ daughter and that's the first thing you'll do? Boast to me?" He deadpans but Hange stares at him the way he holds all of the answers they didn't know they needed and Levi couldn't help but to do the same as if it's his default, and he felt more complete than he ever did. As if his Hange isn't more than enough, the liberty to have an addition to the complete pair made his life lighter.   
  


"Yeah, our daughter." Hange softly says, facial features and body finally fully relaxing as Levi gives a soft smile back, pecking their lips which they smile at.   
  


Hange leans to him, his palm on their head he carefully caresses, and so he speaks, "How ironic you're truly and _uncharacteristically_ calm when you just pushed out a human being out of you, why am I the one who panicked?" Hange has to laugh at his emphasis since both knows freaking out is their default.   
  


"It's because you _love_ me." They tease and Levi whispers a small "yeah I do" which made them smile more. After a few more minutes, the midwife hands Hange their daughter and they laugh on how she's peacefully sleeping, fully resting her body on Hange's chest, as if never wanting to part from their parent ever again. "Isn't she adorable?" Hange said, choking on their tears looking at Levi who can't help but to tear up as well with the warmth that spreads through his chest, the same warmth that enveloped him when he realizes it's Hange whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but this time, stronger that it hugs his heart through a soft caress. 

  
"Yeah, yeah she do." He whispers out of the love that consumes his soul seeing the two persons who matter to him the most, he kisses Hange's forehead, wiping their tears as his hand finds its way to caress his daughter's back and he swears he's gonna do all it takes to protect this tiny human on the palm of his hand; the way he swore to protect the already capable Hange.   
  


"Hi there, Pieck." Hange softly says, looking at their daughter, the smile never leaving their lips, the awe and wonderful disbelief that they were capable of bringing another human being in this world. They swear they're gonna do all it takes to give this tiny human, their Pieck, the best comfortable life they could; the way they swore to ease the already relaxed Levi.   
  


"She has my hair." Levi comments.   
  


Hange looks at him and snickers, "Looks like our daughter likes you better, huh?"   
  


"As she should." He absentmindedly say and Hange laughs. Levi knows that at that point, that the outcome of their love, the baby Hange is holding; their Pieck, is gonna be spoiled until the ends of the earth. And Hange knows it too, and they couldn't wait on all the things Levi will be willing to do in a heartbeat the minute Pieck moves.   
  


"So, Mr. Ackerman and Mx. Zoe, you will go with Pieck Zoe-Ackerman?" The doctor asked and the two of them nodded. "Time of birth, 9:03PM." 

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i could write this short of a oneshot (i thought it'll reach at least 2k) but i hope you guys enjoyed reading!
> 
> i used 9:03 bcs chapter 93 is pieck's first human appearance!
> 
> i went with "Mx" as a honorific for Hange since it's gender neutral, i also liked the idea that the married females dont need to change their surname into their husband's and i incorporated that here.
> 
> also, it was king louis xiv who wanted the lying on your back position for birth-giving because... he likes the view... men aint shit so i decided to project my hatred of the pain women unnecessarily has to undergo to into this oneshot <33


End file.
